High school changes you
by Marlo27
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were little, how will they survive through high school without drifting apart? Will romance ensue in the end? Read to find out: ! A/H


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately, I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

I was really nervous as I pulled up to Forks High School. My stomach felt like it was going to be torn open due the butterflies hammering against my skin, I was sure that anyone who looked at me would see huge lumps appearing and disappearing under my shirt.

With shaking hands I fumbled with the keys and took them out of the ignition, a quick glance at my phone told me that I had arrived 20 minutes earlier then planned, I decided to stay in the car and attempt to calm my nerves.

Forks High School was a large, bricked building that looked fairly old and slightly depressing. Around the school were clusters of trees. Lots of them. It looked like builders had decided to build a school in a forest, knocked down a few trees and planted- no pun intended, a few bricks to make the school up.

A light tap on my window brought me out of my thoughts. Glancing up I saw it was Edward. Grinning gleefully I launched myself out of the car, straight into my best friends awaiting arms.

"Hey, Izzy. How are you?" God I had missed Edward. He had gone to Chicago for the last 2 weeks of Summer Vacation and had arrived home yesterday meaning I had to wait until today to see him. "Nervous" I replied, whilst nuzzling into his neck, absorbing his scent. "Me too, but as long as we stay together we'll be fine" Oh how I loved him. He was so amazing, I'm so glad I have Edward; I seriously don't know what I would do without him.

We stood in the car park for what seemed like 2 minutes, locked into each others embrace, but, in reality it was 10. Extracting our arms from around each other we made our way into Forks High, where we were starting as freshman, the bottom of the food chain.

I arrived to form with 2 minutes to spare, luckily nobody noticed me and I was able to make my way to the back of the classroom, trying to avoid the paper balls and aeroplanes that were being tossed around as the teacher, Mr Jones, read the newspaper at his desk, not caring that someone had just gotten hit in the eye with the point of an aeroplane.

Luckily, just as I was about to take my seat, Mr Jones decided now was a good time to stop the class and do the register. After what felt like a lifetime we had our timetables and I was off to art.

I got lost about 3 times but, thankfully, it seemed like most people did too, or they were flunking which I found hard to believe since it was the first day of school, but what did I know?

Sure enough, about 15 minutes through Miss Middleton's lecture the door burst open to reveal a bunch of laughing guys and a few giggling girls, they didn't seem to care that they were late, in fact, they seemed amused by it. Among them? Edward. Being the loudest, which was weird for him, he was always so quiet and reserved.

I waved at him from my seat at the back of the classroom; he caught my wave but decided to sit next to a tall, muscular boy on the other side of the room. _Ouch._

About 5 minutes towards the end I had a text come through from Edward.

_Hey Bells, don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to fit in like everybody else and the populars seem to want me to hang around with them, me! Can you believe it? It's strange, I know, but please try to understand that I'm just as lost as everyone else, I saw an opportunity and took it. I love you Bella, E._

My eyes started watering a bit. Why did that text seem like a goodbye? I sent a quick text back, afraid my tears might start.

_Since when have you ever tried to 'fit in'? You've always made jokes about 'tight arse, popular kids' what's changed Edward? Don't bother replying to this text, I love you too E.J, forever._

My tears were really threatening to spill over now, it hurt. Hurt that Edward blew me off to try and 'fit in' what happened to staying together? My heart felt like it was being torn apart, I had to get out, out of this school, out of this god forsaken town, living with Renee really sounded like a good idea right now. The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and I was out of my seat before anyone had started packing away their things. I ran through the halls to get to the car park, I had to tell Charlie.

Emmett, Jasper and Charlie were all in when I finally made it back home. Emmett and Jasper got to stay off today since Forks High School wanted the freshman to have a day without the older ones and wanted people to make friends without being influenced by anyone else. I called everyone downstairs, Emmett stumbled down in only jeans, and Jasper arrived a few seconds after in his gym clothes. Charlie was, naturally, in his Police uniform about to go to work, I swear he lived in it.

"Hey guys," I started awkwardly, I could hear the tears in my voice and willed them to stay down. "What's up, why are you home so early, Bellie?" Emmett's use of my nickname nearly made me break down there and then but I forced myself to stay strong. I looked up into the confused looks of my brothers and Dad, and decided to just bite the bullet, "I'm going back to Renees…"

What came next was totally expected, "What, why?" Charlie looked utterly devastated and it broke my already shattered heart to know what I was doing to them. "Yeah, me and Edward, he um, ditched me for these stupid boys in our school, basically saying that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, and I just can't, I can't do this right now," as I said this a stray tear slid down my face and I swiped it away quickly. "Where's that son of a bitch? I'm gonna kick his sorry arse! I'm sorry Jazz, I love Alice, but her sorry arse brother is going to die!" Emmett sounded furious and who could blame him? Em wasn't exactly known for his self control and at the moment it looked like he was going to take Charlie's gun from his gun belt and take off.

"Emmie, please calm down, don't hurt Edward, I'll be back, I promise, just give me a year, and then I'll come back. Just promise me you won't tell Edward where I'm going, promise me," I begged them desperately. "I promise," Said Jasper, softly, "But you have to promise you'll keep in touch" I nodded my head, unable to voice my promise and hugged Jasper and after Charlies and Emmetts promises I hugged them too and stepped back. I was going to Phoenix.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter at parts, but some parts were a real struggle, thankfully, the real fun starts soon! Just a quick note to say; I know it may seem like Bella's over reacting a bit, leaving Forks just because Edward ditched her but they've known each other forever, and she loves him, wouldn't you be like that if someone you had known forever just up and left you to become popular? Also, I'm looking for a beta so, if any of you know one I'd be really grateful if you tell them about this, please review **


End file.
